


Betrothed

by hanniepyong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - School, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniepyong/pseuds/hanniepyong
Summary: Joshua and Jeonghan both from a royal family are betrothed to each other since they were born. They will get married shortly after finishing their elemental studies at Elemenzelle. They have always been best friends and although they have accepted the engagement for the good of their own kingdoms, they never saw each other more than friends. Things began to slowly change during their senior year, will they discover love?In this world, they'll have powers that i will explain in one of the chapters once the story reaches a point where their power is mentioned. They're called elementals. Joshua and Jeonghan are both princes btw! & Jeonghan has his long purple hair during mansae era (the colour fits his element)Warning : lots of grammar mistakes since eng is not my first language and no fixed updating schedule coz that puts pressure on me. Sorry if some things don't make sense lolLeave a kudos and a comment (u can just send a heart emoji if you're shy🥺) if u like it so far coz that makes my day.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. beginning

[[ click [ME](https://linktr.ee/hanniepyong) for photo reference and details ]]

"Finally, senior year." Now where is Yoon Jeongh- 

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shuaaaaa~ I'm so fucking tired" the boy was pouting. 

"Yes Hannie, goodmorning to you too. Do watch your words. You're a prince afterall" said Joshua as he shakes his head at his best friend's antics. 

"I'm only like this when I'm with u my dearest friend. You're lucky you get to witness this side of me" said the purple long haired boy with a smug face.

"Of course your majesty, I'm truly honoured. Now come on and hurry up you little parasite. We got Professor Leon first period and he hates tardiness" said Joshua as they both proceed to rush to the elite classroom located on the top floor. 

Elemenzelle is the most prestigious school for elementals. They have a rich history and has retained much of it's beautiful architectural heritage. 

Royalties who attend here will automatically be enrolled into the elite class because normally royalties have a stronger element and they're more in tune with their element due to their royal blood. Some royalties could also have been born with special gifts. However royals can still be kicked out of the elite class if they're not performing well and students who are not royalties but performs exceptionally well will be able to join the elite class. 

Joshua and Jeonghan opened the golden door and was greeted by the sight of jihoon choking Hoshi while their other classmates we're chatting with each other.

"Jeonghan-hyung , Shua-hyung help me! I'm gonna get murdered on the first day of school" said Hoshi as he clawed at the hand on his neck. 

"Now , now Uji , it wouldn't be nice to commit murder on such a beautiful day. Come and give your hyung a welcoming hug. I've missed you terribly" said Jeonghan as he stood at the door with his arms wide open waiting for a hug and a pout on his face. 

"Hyung , we've literally just hung out together three days ago" said the pink haired boy with brows furrowed. 

"B-but I've missed you during those three days" said jeonghan as he pouted even more. His arms was still wide open and it started to cramp. "I'm definitely aging" he thought to himself. 

Jihoon eventually gave in to his favourite hyung and hugged him making jeonghan very happy on the inside. 

Joshua's heart warmed at the sight. He also felt something else. Something not so nice. Jealousy. He brushed it off and concluded that it's just him being a selfish friend.

They settled at their respective seats once they heard the familiar chimes indicating that class is starting. 

Professor Leon greeted them and began his class. 

"Students, just a reminder that the MET (Monthly Elemenzelle Tournament) is happening soon so please work hard especially you four" he said as he pointed to the four seniors, Seungcheol , Jeonghan , Joshua and Junhui. 

The elemenzelle tournament happens every end month. It's a fun event where all the students are able to proof themselves and have a chance to enter the elite class no matter the status. They also get to practice hands-on combat. It's a great way to improve their skills. However, It does put pressure on the elite class students. They'll have to work hard in order to prove themselves worthy of being in the elite class and keep their spot. 

"We won't let our guard down, prof" said the class leader Seungcheol as the other three nodded. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sooo do u guys think we'll have a new addition to our class this year?" said Seungkwan as he sat at the lunch table beside Vernon and Seokmin. 

"I heard a talented freshman enrolled this year. If he manages to be top ten in five MET consecutively then he'll most likely join us." said Mingyu happily. 

"I heard of him. Lee Chan. He's from quite a prestigious family. Pretty sure he was the strongest in his previous school." said Wonwoo as he munched on his delicious looking lunch. 

"Oh yeah Joshua what did you do during the break?" Seungcheol asked.

All eyes turned to Joshua waiting for his answer

"I just studied,practiced and made bracelets. Lots of it" said Joshua as he giggled. 

"Aweee my Joshuji is so adorable, look at him , I wanna keep him in my pocket" the others rolled their eyes as jeonghan continued to coo at his best friend. 

"Bracelets?" asked Junhui after jeonghan was done.

"Oh yeah, Joshuji picked up a new hobby. Look" Jeonghan showed his wrist which had two cute bracelets on it. One with an elephant pendant and the other one with a flower pendant. "joshuji made this for me. We have matching bracelets now" Jeonghan said proudly. 

"Jeonghan stop it. You're such a child but I'm glad you like it" said joshua as he smiled at the older. 

"Of course Joshuji~ I'll wear it forever" said Jeonghan as he smiled back. 

"Ewww...for someone who said they have no romantic feelings, you guys sure do act like fools in love" said minghao. Others agreeing with him. 

"Minghao, we're just really great friends" said joshua in a matter a fact tone. 

"I don't know. Maybe Joshua has been secretly in love with me" said Jeonghan, a teasing smirk appearing on his face. "I mean who wouldn't have a crush on me. I'm gorgeous, charming,smart and strong. I'm per-" jeonghan was cut off by a finger that flicked his forehead. 

"Ouch! That hurts! You're so cruel" said jeonghan as he crossed his arm

"Shut up you overly confident buffon and finish your food. Lunck break is almost over"

The others just giggled at the interaction. All of them we're just begging for one of them to realize their feelings and confess.


	2. training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click [ME](https://linktr.ee/hanniepyong) for photo reference and more details. I update it every single time i post a new chapter :3

A beautiful melodic chime was heard all across the school indicating that it's finally time to go home.

Everyone hurriedly packed their stuffs and exited the classroom. 

"Shua,dear. Shall we go practice at my place? We can play some card games or chess afterwards" said Jeonghan as he clapped excitedly. 

"Only you would be so thrilled to play card games and chess , you weirdo" said Joshua as he chuckled. 

"It's fun and less energy consuming. I mean basketball is pretty fun and I'm not terrible at it but I'd rather just not waste my precious energy. Anyways, I've already notified your parents and driver so come on let's go!" said Jeonghan as he dragged Joshua to his carriage with a gentle hold on his wrist. Jeonghan may seem obnoxious and evil but that's just a facade. He's extremely caring towards the people that are important to him and he always doubts himself. Not a lot of people know this so Joshua is greatful to be one of the people Jeonghan trusts. 

They arrived after around twenty minutes. The Royal Family of Roseqillia lived in a stunning castle that definitely showed their wealth. Flags with their emblem, the purple rose was hanged up proudly everywhere. 

Jeonghan and Joshua both went to take a shower (in seperate bathrooms) and changed to something more comfortable and suitable for training. 

Jeonghan paired his sweatpants with a t-shirt that has his face printed on it. He literally wears it everytime he gets the chance to. Very fitting with his aesthetic. 

Meanwhile, Joshua wore the clothes that he left here from their previous sleepover which is a pair of shorts and a white long sleeved shirt that he rolled up. 

Both of them moved to the training grounds and began to warm up. They also casted a layer of shield on themselves and their clothes so it'll be able to stay intact when it's under extreme heat. 

"Shua~ shall we make a punishment for the looser?" said jeonghan with an evil glint in his eyes. 

"As if you need to ask me. Let's do this! How about the looser has to grant one wish from the winner. They can wish for anything" The moment those words slipped past his mouth, he felt like he just digged his own grave. 

"You're gonna regret this~" said Jeonghan. Joshua can already see all the million embarrassing requests going through Jeonghan's evil mind.

The training officially starts and both jeonghan and Joshua are not making any big move. Both studying each other first. 

Jeonghan the prince of Roseqillia was known to be one of the most gifted prince of this generation. He possessed dual elements which by itself is already such a miracle but what makes it even more astounding is that both of his elements are two of the rarest and strongest elements, lightning and time. The lightning element hasn't appeared for centuries and only two people in history has possessed the time element. This makes it difficult for Jeonghan to study on his elements due to the lack of records.

Joshua the prince of Syllveia was also praised for his remarkable skills. He does not possess any special elements like Jeonghan but instead he possesses all four standard elements (fire,air,earth,water). It's extremely rare for people to be able to have more than 1 element let alone four. Training for Joshua is tougher because he needs to master more elements than the everage.

Jeonghan ranked first in the last MET (Monthly Elemenzelle Tournament) and Joshua ranked third. The battle between Seungcheol and Joshua was a very close match but Seungcheol powered through and won so he took the 2nd spot. 

\--------------------------------------------

Joshua ended up attacking first, conjuring a massive flame wall around Jeonghan to trap him, Jeonghan immediately manipulated time before Joshua could make another attack and sped up the fire making the flames die out faster. He didn't waste any time trapping joshua in a cage made with his purple lightning. For his lightning cage, there's nothing that can counter it unless you have the space element so Joshua will be forced to forfeit. 

"Urghh Jeonghan come on! That was so boring. Another match?"  
"Deal. I'll attack first this time"

Jeonghan decided to go with close-ranged combat. Joshua dorged as many attacks as he can but he can barely see Jeonghan who moves at the speed of lightning. Joshua excells more in long-ranged combat so he used his air element to fly up to the sky and put as much space as possible between Jeonghan and him. After that, he used his earth element and moved the ground making Jeonghan loose his footing. Joshua didn't waste any time and threw a fireball immediately. That was the final hit before Jeonghan raised the white flag. 

"Well done Shuji! You utilised three elements excellently in that battle. You also managed to dorge most of my close-ranged attacks." said Jeonghan as he slinged his arm around Joshua.

"Thanks Hannie! I've actually been practicing something and it's gonna be my secret weapon for this month's MET" said joshua with a cheeky smile.

"Oho~ I'll be anticipating. You're not gonna take my no 1 spot tho. I'll make sure to keep that spot till i graduate" said Jeonghan. 

"You're always so competitive Hannie. Such an overachiever" said Shua as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought your eyeballs would get stuck at the back of your head" said Jeonghan as he laughed. 

Whenever Jeonghan laughs Shua can't help but laugh as well. "His laugh that sounds borderline sarcastic is so adorable" Shua thought to himself and blushed. "Why am i blushing. Snap out of it" He gave his face a couple of light slap. 

Jeonghan saw the blush but thought the reason for it was because of their intense training. "He's so cute" Jeonghan muttered under his breath.


	3. guard down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click [ME](https://linktr.ee/hanniepyong) for photo reference and more details. I update it every single time i post a new chapter :3
> 
> Please feel free to comment any idea you have. I'm writing this as i go so I don't really have a concrete storyline 😅

Jeonghan and Joshua both played chess and some card games (that Jeonghan attempted to cheat in) till 10:30 pm. They both brushed their teeth and snuggled together on the very comfy bed. Jeonghan fell asleep first, with Joshua's fingers massaging his scalp gently while Joshua fell asleep shortly after that to the soothing sound of Jeonghan's heartbeat.

They always sleep better when they're together so that night was a pleasant rest for both of them. 

Both of them got up before sunrise to get ready and have breakfast together with Jeonghan's family. Jeonghan's step mother and younger sister are already at the dining table. "Good morning your majesty." greeted Joshua. "Good morning to you too darling, come and join us." responded the queen. 

"Goodmorning mother and sister." greeted Jeonghan. However it was barely acknowledged by the queen. 

Queen of Roseqillia, Dianne. Jeonghan's step mother was always so cold to Jeonghan. She has never showed affection or motherly love towards him even though Jeonghan has always been nice to her. She is very kind to Jeonghan's step sister though and that is what confuses Joshua since both are not her biological children so why does she treat them both so differently. 

"Is father still not well?" Jeonghan asked his younger sister. 

"He's getting better. Don't worry hyung" Jeonghan sighs and nods his head. 

"I'm off to school now kiddo, don't make trouble and keep the pretty smile on your face" Jeonghan booped her nose and she giggled. 

"Of course hyung, now shoo go with your future husband" she smirked when she saw Joshua blushed. 

"Oh yeah we're gonna be late" Jeonghan ran to the carriage while grabbing Joshua's hand. Their fingers intertwined and the size difference between their hands is almost comical. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"We made it in time!" both of them hugged each other and wiped their fake tear.

"Sleepover again?" Seungcheol asked 

"Yup!" 

"You guys are already living like a married couple" said Minghao with an amused face. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The day went by as usual. School finished and most students are already out of the building. jeonghan came back from the toilet and was ready to head home when he suddenly saw a freshman being bullied by a group of unfamiliar looking students. "Weird, are they new?"Jeonghan thought to himself "But I've looked at every student's profile including the new ones" he muttered. 

"Hey" four heads turned towards him and a look of pure horror was painted across their face instantly. 

"Stop beating that poor kid and come with me to the principal's office. Let's not drag this. I have somewhere to be" said Jeonghan with a nonchalant tone. 

All of them obeyed his order and he let his guard down. 

Bad move.

One of them stabbed him and used their power which is absolutely prohibited. Students must never use their power on school grounds without permission.

"What the fuck" luckily for him the dagger missed his heart. It was a pretty deep cut though. 

"They must be impostors. Someone sent them" Jeonghan thought. 

Jeonghan used his time element to freeze their movement for a few seconds and proceeded to trap them in a lightning cage but before he could bring them to the principal, they all self-destructed. 

Jeonghan was beginning to feel dizzy so he quickly rushed to find Joshua who was waiting for him in the classroom. 

He finally reached the classroom and he saw Joshua before he lost consciousness.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Jeonghan was taking an awfully long time in the toilet and Joshua was getting impatient. 

He heard the door open "Finally! What took you so long-" joshua paused "Holy shit! What happened?!" screamed Joshua as he rushed to Jeonghan's side. 

"Hey! Open your eyes. Please hang on. I'll bring you to a doctor." said Joshua but Jeonghan was already passed out. 

Joshua brought Jeonghan to the infirmary praying that Dr.Sally was still there. 

Once he reached the infirmary he was so glad that Dr.Sally was still there packing her stuffs. 

"Oh my! What happened?!" asked Dr.Sally as her sight landed on Jeonghan who was still bleeding. 

"I don't know. Please save him" said Joshua with tears in his eyes.


	4. elemental explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a more detailed explanation of the elements. You can skip this if u want but i recommend reading it :3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 

Standard elements are the most common elements. However, it doesn't mean the element is weak. It all depends on the elemental themselves. The more control over the element, the more powerful it can be. If someone with a weak grasp on their special element battles with someone that has a standard element but better control, the later would definitely win. 

(from left to right)  
-water  
-earth  
-air  
-fire

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 

Special elements are more common for royals. It's rare for common people to possess special elements but definitely still possible. Some of the special elements are harder to come across than others such as the lightning element, psychic element and poison element. 

(from left to right, top to bottom)  
-lightning  
-ice  
-crystal  
-poison  
-nature  
-shadow  
-holy  
-psychic  
-music

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 

These two elements have only been possessed by a direct descendant of a king and queen. Only 4 people have possessed a supreme element and all of them are historical figures to be remembered for several generations. Once a person masters it completely, there would be extremely few people who could win against them if not none. 

(from left to right)  
-space  
-time

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ click [ME](https://linktr.ee/hanniepyong) for photo reference and details ]] i didn't add any reference photo for this chapter.

Dr.Sally managed to stop the bleeding and got Jeonghan to a stable condition before sending him to a proper medical centre. 

Joshua went to Roseqillia to inform Jeonghan's family and also get his stuff since he will be staying at the medical centre for two days if his recovery goes smoothly. He'll continue his recovery at home. A personal doctor will come daily to check on his condition. 

Jeonghan regained consciousness on the next day. The doctor said he has a fever that is most likely caused by the shock instead of an infection. Someone will have to pay close attention to him at home and prevent his temperature from going up. Joshua didn't intend to leave Jeonghan alone when he's so weak so he'll ask permission from his family to stay at Jeonghan's place for a while to take care of him. 

Later in the evening a few guards came to ask about the people who stabbed him but Jeonghan was still in quite a frail condition so Joshua tried to stop them before Jeonghan waved his hand saying that it was fine. He proceeded to answer all of guard's question. They were done after a few minutes. 

"Jeez you're so stubborn" said Joshua after the guards left the room. 

"Look who's talking" Jeonghan answered. 

"Anyways get some rest. You look tired" said Joshua as he looked worriedly at his pale best friend. 

"For your information, I always look fabulously tired. It's my aesthetic." said Jeonghan in a matter of fact tone. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on just go to sleep" said Joshua as he began to clean the hospital food that they shared just now. 

"I will!" exclaimed Jeonghan. "Hey Joshua" Joshua faced jeonghan. "Thank you so much for taking such great care of me. I'm so lucky to be betrothed to u" Joshua was taken aback by Jeonghan's words. His heart was beating wildly. 

Before he could answer, Jeonghan was already asleep. 

"I might be falling for you, Yoon Jeonghan. I've probably already did" Joshua whispered while blinking his tears away. 

Seeing Jeonghan almost loose his life made Joshua came to the realisation that he cannot imagine living in a world without his best friend. Jeonghan's presence made him feel comforted and protected. Joshua couldn't see himself having a bond with someone else that is beyond what he and Jeonghan have. Joshua doesn't know when exactly it started but it seems his feelings has morphed into something that's not so platonic. 

This engagement now hurts. The only reason Jeonghan will be marrying him is for his kingdom and nothing else. It was a decision that was forced onto him. Joshua wonders if Jeonghan's heart will be stolen by someone. Just the thought of it makes Joshua frown. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The next day, Joshua woke Jeonghan up and helped him get ready. Both of them changed to clean clothes and was ready to head to Jeonghan's castle. His little sister has been worried sick ever since she heard the news. She wanted to visit at the hospital but the queen didn't allow her.

Once they arrived, Joshua pulled out the wheelchair since Jeonghan still had a hard time walking. Doctors also recommended to use wheelchair since walking could cause the stitches to open. 

Jeonghan was exhausted so he settled down to his bed while Joshua did his homework.

In the afternoon, their friends all visited wanting to check Jeonghan's condition and hang out for a while. 

"Are you okay hyung?"  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Will you still be able to participate in the MET?"  
"Who did this?"  
"Have you-" 

"Calm down Seungkwan" Jeonghan chuckled at his cute dongsaeng. 

"I'm fine now. Just a little fever. It'll go away soon and I do hope I'll recover in time for the MET. As for the last question, I wish I had the answer to it as well." said Jeonghan. 

"The MET is two and a half weeks away. What's the estimated time for you to reach full recovery hyung?'' asked Wonwoo. 

"The doctors said two weeks but it really depends on my body" said Jeonghan.

"Why are you still thinking about the MET. You almost got assassinated!" said Seungcheol. 

"Sorry Cheol. Just trying to take my mind out of it. I've been trying to figure out who sent those assassins." said Jeonghan. 

"No no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Said Seungcheol as he looked at Jeonghan apologetically. 

"No worries." Jeonghan smiled at his friend. 

Seungcheol is such caring person and Jeonghan admires his leadership qualities. Although Jeonghan is the strongest, he lacked leadership and didn't want extra responsibilities and that is why Seungcheol ended up being the leader of the class and the student council president. Jeonghan wouldn't have it any other way. Seungcheol shined so brightly as a leader. 

They all hung out until it was almost dark and they had to return home. 

Joshua and Jeonghan bid them goodbye.


End file.
